1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for receiving rollers, especially in inking units of rotary printing presses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inking unit for rotary printing presses has become known heretofore from the state of the art, as exemplified by the German Published Patent Document 33 42 852 C2, which is convertible from newspaper printing to job or commercial printing by the installation of supplemental components. For this purpose, bearing plates or brackets are provided wherein transfer rollers are received. An adjustment of a roller gap between one of the transfer rollers and an applicator roller is effected via a thumbscrew and is included in the individual discretionary estimates made by the pressman.
A device is furthermore known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,010 wherein adjustable roller bearings for ink applicator rollers and transfer rollers are disclosed. Slide rings are fastened in side walls so that bearing members can be shifted by twisting an adjustment screw in order to vary the contact force in the contact zone. The amount or size of the contact force is indicated by the compression path of a spring or a spring set or package. After the adjustment position for generating a defined contact force has been determined, the bearing member is fastened in the determined position. No provision is made in this heretofore known device for an automatic adjustment of the contact zone to parameters varying during the operation of the printing press.